Measures of Mystery
by karleevnc
Summary: Have you ever wondered why it's called the chamber of Secrets? As far as anyone knows there was only one secret inside. James and Albus Potter are about to find out. In a thrilling tale of adventure and Measures of Mystery. Rated T for possible violence.


Chapter One

The Chamber

When you read about the four founders of Hogwarts you didn't get the whole story... When you skimmed over the details in 'Hogwarts: A History', there were some things missing... I am going to tell you right now that no one witch or wizard knows the entire story. But maybe I can let you in on a little of the hidden truth...

When Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor dueled it appeared that Godric had won the war, and for a while the cunning viper kept quiet about his defeat. He still disagreed with Godric about the muggle borns, but he had to keep quiet so he could plan. Then he could strike him where it hurt.

At first his plan was to make it look like muggles had killed Gwenivere, Godric's only child, but he wasn't sure that this plan would fully get Godrick on his side.. and if that wouldn't... nothing would. So there was only one way to get his way... and that was to kill Godric Griffindor. It would be no easy task after Godric had defeated him. Salazars wand had been acting up since the duel and he was no match for Godric's speed in a duel. So he had to find another way.. A sneaky way, and he had just the plan.

Eleven year old Gwenivere was getting excited for the up coming year at hogwarts. She already knew what house she would be in though.. It was obvious. She strolled down stairs to the great hall where breakfast had already been laid out on one table for just the live-ins. Salazar was the only one eating already.

"Good morning!" Gwen said to him in a sing-song voice. How do you like your sausage Salazar? The creepy monkey face only looked at her briefly in a way that said "leave me alone or I'll hurt you."Gwen pouted at him. "I'm trying to be nice to you even if you're mean, because that's what good girls do. Even though my dad thinks I should avoid you. I don't think you're that bad though Sal I think you're just... misunderstood."

"Oh,?" Salazar said, somewhat amused at the girls ideas. "what makes you say that?"

"Because I see you working with your snakes and you're really nice to them... and if you can be nice to snakes I don't see why you can't be nice to people. You just have to think of them as snakes. Then you might like them."

"Hmm." Salazar thought for a moment. "There are quite a few... Ssssymilaritiesss but ,people have lesss likable personalitiesss. Pluss If I did that I would talk in Parsssel tongue all the time.." He said with a harsh hiss in his voice. The Poor Girl looked startled and went to the Gryphendor house table to eat her food without so much as a word. Salazar wondered if he had actually made his plan harder on himself but all he needed was her curiosity and her father's kind heart to make his plan work.

Late that night Gwen awoke to a slight noise. She looked around but, didn't see what had made the noise, but there was a light moving away from her in the hall. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she got up to see what it was.. Her curiosity drove her toward it for it was no ordinary light. It was a dim and pale green light. As she followed it through the castle she became frustrated. Every time she got close it got farther away, like it was taunting her. She imagined what might be holding the light just close enough to see her face thinking haha she can't get me. It boiled her blood, but she wasn't the type to show it or give up it simply made her all the more curious.

Even when it lead her to the area that was sealed off for a construction project she had little hesitation before going in. It lead her through a dark tunnel deep under the castle. The tunnel opened into a room with a statue of Salazar's likeness. Her nerves sky-rocked and she had a million red flags but she chose to ignore them because of her curiosity and hopes that she was wrong about The Founder of the Slytheran House.

The light had come to rest in a hole in the wall left of the statue. Gwen reached into the hole to see if she could touch it but her hand found a lever. When she pulled it the water began to lower revealing stairs that went below. Gwenivere Started down the stairs cautiously. Why was she lead down here? What started the light? Where had it gone? These were the thoughts that were in her mind as she descended.

She game into a separate room, there where some amazing patterns on the floor. Gwen stopped to admire the figure of two snakes intertwined in a complex pattern one's head was at the top one at the bottom both were devouring their own tail but they were so tangled together that they would never be able to eat anymore than what they already had. As she took it all in she was suddenly stuck her feet felt like lead and when she looked down at them she saw that they had become like green stone. As much as she struggled there was no moving them. Slowly her entire body became completely stone even her clothes.

Salazar stepped out of the shadows to admire his handy work. Now that he had his bait he could lure his true prey. He wouldn't have to use his other plan, involving his pet basilisk but that was no loss.

Godric Gryffindor wasn't sleeping. He was restless. He had been getting ready for the new year instead. But that wasn't why he was up, He sensed that something was amiss. Salazar had always been mouthy about his opinion. And struggled regularly against him about who was in charge. But since their little duel Slytheran had been oddly quiet about it. So quiet that Gryffinndor was growing worried. Just as Godric's magic hourglass flipped over Slytheran himself burst into his room. Godric come quickly it's your daughter, She's gone into my personal construction area;I think she's hurt. Please help!

Godric got up in haste. What construction area... Nevermind go try to help her I need to get my wand. Slytheran ran out of the room. Godric grabbed his wand and his Robe and when with Salazar.

Salazar led Godric into the secret chamber and showed him his newly statued daughter, fighting back the tears Godric turned to Slytherin and demanded. "How did this happen? Can't you reverse it!?" .

"I don't know what happened, Salazar Shrugged innocently, "I have been working on a Transfiguration charm that turns rats into stone but I didn't think it was strong enough to do a person! I haven't come up with a reversal spell yet!"

"Finite Incantatum," Godric yelled with a flourish of his wand at his daughter. Nothing appeared to have happened. Godric tried a different tactic "Relashio!" Still nothing. Godrick looked at Salazar for help. But he was stone too. Godric looked around confused. Then he remembered why he wore that robe. "ah, I got you, If you can hear me Slytherin, this robe has a strong magic charm on it. Any charms, hexes, curses, or spells that get directed at me while wearing it are bounced right back at the caster. I think you knew that I would try to undo her curse. As long as I am wearing this I can keep trying but I will never free you."

Godric tried for years to free his daughter, trying every known spell, charm, counter curse, or potion he could think of. And even making some up. But he never was able to free her. When he had Sunk too deep in his depression Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had The Chamber of Secrets Sealed permanently.


End file.
